Tryptase is stored in mast cell secretory granules and is the major secretory protease of human mast cells. Tryptase has been implicated in a variety of biological processes, including degradation of vasodilating and bronchorelaxing neuropeptides (Caughey, et al., J. Pharmacol. Exp. Ther., 1988, 244, pages 133-137; Franconi, et al., J. Pharmacol. Exp. Ther., 1988, 248, pages 947-951; and Tam, et al., Am. J. Respir. Cell Mol. Biol., 1990, 3, pages 27-32) and modulation of bronchial responsiveness to histamine (Sekizawa, et al., J. Clin. Invest., 1989, 83, pages 175-179). As a result, tryptase inhibitors may be useful as anti-inflammatory agents (K Rice, P. A. Sprengler, Current Opinion in Drug Discovery and Development, 1999, 2(5), pages 463-474) particularly in the treatment of chronic asthma (M. Q. Zhang, H. Timmerman, Mediators Inflamm., 1997, 112, pages 311-317) and may also be useful in treating or preventing allergic rhinitis (S. J. Wilson et al, Clin. Exp. Allergy, 1998, 28, pages 220-227), inflammatory bowel disease (S. C. Bischoffet al, Histopathology, 1996, 28, pages 1-13), psoriasis (A. Naukkarinen et al, Arch. Dermatol. Res., 1993, 285, pages 341-346), conjunctivitis (A. A. Irani et al, J. Allergy Clin. Immunol., 1990, 86, pages 34-40), atopic dermatitis (A. Jarvikallio et al, Br. J. Dermatol., 1997, 136, pages 871-877), rheumatoid arthritis (L. C Tetlow et al, Ann. Rheum. Dis., 1998, 54, pages 549-555), osteoarthritis (M. G. Buckley et al, J. Pathol., 1998, 186, pages 67-74), gouty arthritis, rheumatoid spondylitis, and diseases of joint cartilage destruction.
In addition, tryptase has been shown to be a potent mitogen for fibroblasts, suggesting its involvement in the pulmonary fibrosis in asthma and interstitial lung diseases (Ruoss et al., J. Clin. Invest., 1991, 88, pages 493-499). Therefore, tryptase inhibitors may be useful in treating or preventing fibrotic conditions (J. A. Cairns and A. F. Walls, J. Clin. Invest., 1997, 99, pages 1313-1321) for example, fibrosis, sceleroderma, pulmonary fibrosis, liver cirrhosis, myocardial fibrosis, neurofibromas and hypertrophic scars.
Additionally, tryptase inhibitors may be useful in treating or preventing myocardial infarction, stroke, angina and other consequences of atherosclerotic plaque rupture (M. Jeziorska et al, J. Pathol., 1997, 182, pages 115-122). Tryptase has also been discovered to activate prostromelysin that in turn activates collagenase, thereby initiating the destruction of cartilage and periodontal connective tissue, respectively. Therefore, tryptase inhibitors could be useful in the treatment or prevention of arthritis, periodontal disease, diabetic retinopathy, and tumor growth (W. J. Beil et al, Exp. Hematol., (1998) 26, pages 158-169). Also, tryptase inhibitors may be useful in the treatment of anaphylaxis (L. B. Schwarz et al, J. Clin. Invest., 1995, 96, pages 2702-2710), multiple sclerosis (M. Steinhoffet al, Nat. Med. (N. Y.), 2000, 6(2), pages 151-158), peptic ulcers and syncytial viral infections.
Mast cell mediated inflammatory conditions, in particular asthma, are a growing public health concern. Asthma is frequently characterized by progressive development of hyper-responsiveness of the trachea and bronchi to both immunospecific allergens and generalized chemical or physical stimuli, which lead to the onset of chronic inflammation. Leukocytes containing IgE receptors, notably mast cells and basophils, are present in the epithelium and underlying smooth muscle tissues of bronchi. These leukocytes initially become activated by binding of specific inhaled antigens to the IgE receptors and then release a number of chemical mediators. For example, degranulation of mast cells leads to the release of proteoglyeans, peroxidase, arylsulfatase B, tryptase and chymase, which results in bronchiole constriction.
Accordingly, what is needed is a novel and useful group of compounds having valuable pharmaceutical properties, particularly, the ability to inhibit tryptase. Such compounds readily have utility in treating a patient suffering condition that can be ameliorated by the administration of an inhibitor of tryptase, e.g., mast cell mediated inflammatory conditions, inflammation, and diseases or disorders related to the degradation of vasodilating and bronchorelaxing neuropeptides. Particular examples of such conditions are described infra.
The citation of any reference herein should not be construed as an admission that such reference is available as “Prior Art” to the instant application.